Children (TL)
In Pretty Country: True Love, Players have an option to have two children after marriage. Its appearance will based on the hair colour, eye colour, and skin tone of your spouse. You cannot have two children of same gender: the first child's gender is decided, whilst a second child's gender will be the opposite. The child's process are same as Story of World: Magical Academy game. 'Personality' Much like in Story of World: Magical Academy (game), the player's child will have a possibility of different personalities in game: Easygoing, Outgoing, Confident, and Independent. Personalities change depending on who you marry. The different personalities of a child will determine conversation quotes, what jobs they are insterested in, their appearance as a fully-grown child, as well as their likes and dislikes on gifts. Each of the personalities are skilled at certain hobbies... *Easy-going: Fashion, Foraging, and Gardening. *Outgoing: Bug catching, Brushing, and Mining. *Confident: Cooking, Harvesting, and Watering. *Independent: Egg/Silk collecting, Fishing, and Milking. The player can have two children of same personality if they want. Bachelors Bachelorettes 'Choosing Personality' As the child ages, the player's spouse will ask one questions about their child's future personality. The answer the player selects will lean their child towards different personalities. Sometimes the answers your spouse has available for you to choose from are very cryptic. 1. Question at Birth How to raise the child? #Energetic #Gentle 2. Question at Crawling What do you think? #It's a smart baby #There's no need to rush 3. Question at Standing Up How to teach the child? #Exercising #Streching hands 4. Question at Walking How should kids be raised? #They should be diligent #They should be carefree 5. Question at Talking What will we talk about? #About our passions #About our dreams 'Stages' 'Pregnancy 30 days after we are married, the female one will experience something wrong. When you and your spouse go to the Clinic, Doctor Manuel says the female one is not dead but actually pregnant! We will be happy about a new family member. After this, your spouse will decide the gender of a child. The player can pick a gender (Boy or Girl) or have it picked randomly. If the player chooses "Leave it Up to God", then the child's gender will be revealed after it's born (much like a pregnancy in real life). 'Birth' In one morning after 35 days (5 weeks) have gone by, we will appear at Wu-hu Clinic to wait for our child. When it is born, players will be told the baby's gender. Afterwards, the player's spouse will use his/her own randomly chosen name, have him/her to think of another name, or one can name the baby themselves. After that, the Player will also be given a Rattle and 10 Formula Milk from Sophie. Make sure to give your baby Formula Milk! If not, it will take twice the time for your child to grow up. However, you don't have to play it with a Rattle everyday. The child will grow to a new baby stage '''every 2 weeks' until he/she is grown up. There are Stage 1 (Newborn), Stage 2 (Crawling), Stage 3 (Standing Up), Stage 4 (Walking), and finally Stage 5 (Toddler/Talking). Each time your child changes stages you will be asked the personality question. 'Grown-Up' Two weeks after the child learns to talk, he/she will finally grow up. At this point you can begin to give it gifts. The child will appear at festivals (such as 31 Autumn Halloween) and you can see a random event when it has at least 20,000 HP. The player also can interact with own fully-grown child. Joe was kind enough to give us a children-styled Double Bed. The crib will still remain to be replaced by the second child. When the child reaches Grown-Up stage, the style of his/her hair and clothes depends on their personality, functioning the same appearance as Story of World: Magical Academy game with little to no changes. The only difference is a few of the child's appearance are changed in this game, such as an Energetic male child that had natural flow cut being changed to spiky hair, leaving the natural flow hair for Confident male child. 'Second Child' It will trigger after the first child grows up and your spouse needs to be at Orange Flower. Like usual, the requirements for second child is same to a first child, like the first child must be grown. You do not need to expand your house again;both children will sleep in the same bed, so don't fret! 35 days after the pregnancy for a second child, the female one will feel unwell again. We will automatically transported to Woo-hoo Clinic where our child is born. The player is prompted to name their new child again. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: True Love characters Category:Children Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only characters